Your Words In My Head
by Ash'Kagan
Summary: Situation du matin après une nuit mouvementée en alcool et sexe entre Tony Stark / Iron Man et Carol Danvers / Miss Marvel. Premier Crossover. Rp Tumblr entre moi et une amie. Tony/Carol Fluff au programme ! Leur deux POV


_Hello ! C'est encore moi ! o/_

_En attendant de terminer ma fiction "It's where my demons hide" que je suis en train d'écrire et prendre de l'avance avant de poster, je vous met ici un petit rp (du RPG quoi) que j'avais fais avec une amie sur Tumblr. Il s'agit de notre Tony Stark international et de Carol Danvers aussi connue sous le nom de Miss Marvel dans les comics. Je joue Tony et Lola, mon amie, joue Carol. _

_C'est court, mais on a préféré faire ainsi, sinon on s'en sortirait pas des pages word. OO (ouais on est des fous nous on fait du RPG) *prend la porte*_

_Rated T, on ne sait jamais, car ce sont tous les deux des pros de la séduction..._

_Bonne lecture & enjoy it ! J'attends les revieeeews ! :D _

_XOXO_

* * *

**Tony POV.**

Quand Tony se réveilla ce matin là, il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Voilà plusieurs mois que Pepper était partie et après s'être plongé de nouveau dans l'alcool il avait finalement trouvé réconfort auprès d'une amie. Carol avait réussi à calmer le héros de fer et ils étaient redevenus proches comme avant, quand leurs discutions se finissaient toujours dans un lit ou ailleurs…

Carol était toujours endormie quand il se leva et mis un simple jean seulement avant d'écrire sur un bout de papier qu'il embrassa et posa sur la table de chevet. "_Si la belle au bois dormant est suffisamment reposée qu'elle vienne me rejoindre en bas, le café va être froid…_" Puis il sortit.

**Carol POV.**

La nuit avait été mouvementée et c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Des bouteilles d'alcool vides trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre, mélangées à des habits jetés à travers la pièce avec précipitation. Ils avaient finis la nuit, l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées comme les deux amants qu'ils étaient redevenus après quelques années, comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur leur relation passée.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux doucement, encore à moitié plongé dans son sommeil et nota l'absence de Tony. S'étirant doucement, elle se pencha en avant et remarqua le mot sur la table de chevet qu'elle lut avec un petit sourire. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Tony, elle avait en effet l'impression de mieux dormir et de faire beaucoup moins de cauchemars qu'auparavant. Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver dans les bras du héros qui venait apaiser ses douleurs passées ? Carol finit par se lever, enfila une petite culotte et mis une chemise à Tony, descendant le rejoindre dans la cuisine en souriant "_T'es au courant que normalement la belle au bois dormant se fait réveiller par le baiser de son prince charmant ?_" dit-elle en rigolant, jetant un regard complice au héros.

**Tony POV.**

Torse nu dans la cuisine, Stark surveillait le café qui coulait dans les tasses. Il tendit l'oreille quand Carol arriva et tourna la tête vers elle lui offrant un petit sourire matinal. Il arrêta la cafetière et prit les deux tasses se dirigeant vers elle en souriant doucement à sa remarque. « _Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'être charmant… Et je ne fais pas dans le conventionnel. _» Il lui donna sa tasse et but dans la sienne toujours en la fixant avec son regard mi-souriant, mi-moqueur. Puis avec un regard appréciateur il baissa son regard le long de son corps pour la reluquer sans retenue. « _Cette chemise te va à ravir dis donc, même si elle serait mieux sur le sol…_ »

**Carol POV.**

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blondinette quand elle l'entendit répondre. Tony Stark avait toujours cette répartie bien à lui qui amusait souvent la belle. Carol contourna le bar puis pris la tasse que lui tendait le charmant héros torse nu pour boire quelques gorgées, le laissant l'observer de la tête au pied avec un petit sourire coquin. Carol penchant la tête sur le côté, ne se gênant pas pour faire de même en laissant son regard se promener sur son torse musclé. La jeune femme pris une fraise posée dans un bol et la porta à sa bouche, secouant légèrement ses cheveux, un petit sourire s'étirant au coin de ses lèvres. « _Oh vraiment ? Elle serait certainement très bien sur le sol à côté de ton jean … » _Carol repris une fraise et lança un clin d'oeil complice à son amant.

**Tony POV.**

Souriant toujours du coin de la lèvre, jouant machinalement des lèvres, il remarqua son regard appréciateur et particulièrement osé sur son propre corps. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par sa réplique, s'amusant de son clin d'œil complice et se délectant de la manière dont elle avala sa fraise… « _Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des œillades suggestives, je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel…_ » Il prit un air faussement étonné pour lui sourire encore plus grandement après, se moquant d'elle. « _Et ne profite pas trop de la vue, tu vas en rester sans voix sinon, et ça me tuerait de ne plus t'entendre… Parler._ » Bien sûr que c'était un sous-entendu…

**Carol POV.**

La jeune femme continuait de boire son café, s'amusant de ce petit jeu matinal à savoir qui craquerait le premier. C'était ça la complicité de deux amants de longues dates, toujours à se chercher sans jamais s'en lasser. Carol pris alors appuie pour s'asseoir sur le bar, balançant doucement ses jambes nues dans le vide sans le quitter des yeux. « _Je te le déconseille, les tribunaux croiraient que c'est moi la victime du playboy Stark !_ » La blonde tourna alors la tête pour adresser un regard charmeur à Tony, comme pour le provoquer encore plus, avant de rire doucement en entendant la fin de sa phrase. « _Hum il est vrai que je devrais cacher cette vue et … oh tiens j'ai une chemise à porté de main ça pourrait m'être utile !_ »

* * *

_La suite bientôt si ça vous braaaanche ! :D_


End file.
